As more and more devices are embedded with electronics and networked applications, these devices are being connected to the internet, creating what is becoming known as the “internet of things”. Manufacturers, data aggregators, other devices, and so forth receive data from the devices describing their use, environment, and so forth. Applications range from environmental monitoring (e.g., disaster early warning systems), to health care (e.g., remote patient monitoring), and even automating and/or remotely controlling home appliances (e.g., air conditioning). When the devices transmit data, the data itself may valuable, especially when aggregated with data from other devices including other distributed devices of the same type, other local devices, and so forth.